


In Perspective

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Please Read Author Note, SVU Season 19 Episode 13 Reference, SVU Season 20 Episode 12 Reference, Slight Possible Retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: If this is what a rivalry is these days, Adam wants no part in them.





	In Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be great to re-watch a certain SVU episode that still boils my blood, and knowing what I know about Ben Stone and Jack McCoy... I find it very hard to believe Jack's story. I mean, it's possible, but at the same time, I can't see Jack and Ben interacting like that. At all. So I decided to do my wild take on the two's friendship. 
> 
> Please excuse grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and ooc-ness (this applies more for Ben, but it's not to say Jack is entirely in-character). In regards to the slight possible retcon: the original pilot, Everybody's Favorite Bagman had a different DA (Wentworth). Am I supposed to think Wentworth was the original DA who Schiff replaced, or Schiff was the DA in the 1980's and I got to use my imagination and think Wentworth as Schiff? I went with the latter route, but unless it is the former, the slight possible retcon is stated.

Jack’s grasp of the paper cup was as if he wanted to throw it. Ben’s right left was bouncing up and down as if he was losing patience. Adam however, paid more attention to the words the men were talking about. Weather, their personal life, and the occasional joke.

As Adam walked past by, he could only wonder why everyone was warning him to be worried about them. Both men were close in age, but the two grew up completely different from one another, alongside contrasting personalities. However, it looks like they were getting along splendidly.

Adam pretty much ate those words when Ben ran past him soaking wet. When Adam turned back, Jack was on the floor face down; he had tripped and lost control of the cup.

 ~~~

Ben’s conviction on Swann lit the fire in Jack’s eyes. Everyone had the feeling Jack wanted that promotion, given their blind hatred for one another. Since the infamous water cooler incident, everyone figured that it was only a matter of time a fuse blew up between them again.

That confrontation came three years later, but it didn’t look like it at first. Jack, Ben, and Adam were the last three remaining, and Jack was on his way out. Jack saw the distraught Ben, still trying to make sense of the most terrifying photo in his life. Adam saw Jack entering Ben’s office, speaking comforting words. Ben didn’t say anything, but his mood certainly brightened up, if his relax face meant anything. In that moment, Adam thought they buried the hatchet.

The next morning, Adam saw Ben move Jack’s chair slightly more than needed when pulling it out. Jack got the last laugh, taking Ben down as an attempt to stop himself from falling.

 ~~~

The bitter rivalry between Ben and Jack is the main source of entertainment to almost everyone. Yet Ben says numerous times -in his soft spoken voice- there’s no bad blood. And Jack says numerous times -in such a cheeky matter- the two get along quite fine.

Certainly, no bad blood means Jack started the rumor Ben eats ADAs for lunch, or after Ben gives Jack a snack to open, Jack steals it for himself. Certainly, the two getting along quite fine means Ben exaggerates to others Jack’s work office romances, or after Jack gives Ben a water bottle to open, Ben takes for himself. Such a non existing rivalry between two grown men means behaving like school boys, playing tricks and whatnot on one another.

 If this is what a rivalry is these days, Adam wants no part in them.

* * *

 People always thought that Ben would stay in the office long after Adam leaves. In fact, everyone said if anyone in the office has the chance on being DA, it would be Ben. Frankly, there are days Adam wished Ben never resigned, despite understanding why. However, with Ben gone, Adam can say he is glad that rivalry between Jack and Ben finally came to an end.

In fact, the last time Adam saw the two together, their rivalry must have ended. It was a few months after Claire’s death. Ben was the defense attorney for Whitney Ness. Jack was the one working the case. Like any other case with twist and turns, Miss. Ness pleaded to lesser charges in exchange for the real killer, Spike DeMann.

The two didn’t know Adam saw them together. It was after the trial had ended; clearly it was a private moment. Ben and Jack were walking together, Jack unusually shrinking back. The only action made was Ben placing his arm around Jack, who didn’t object to the touch.

There were no chaotic antics; just the somberness of grief.

 ~~~

It was only in the new millennium did Adam realize he was kidding himself again. Today was a holiday, so it was a mandatory day off. They didn’t see him, but he saw them. Leaving a bar was Ben and Jack, with Ben showing Jack his new cellphone (it’s quite the brick).  Since Whitney Ness, the two went back on their separate paths of life.

Now, Adam was certain Jack knew aspects of Ben’s life, but who doesn’t? Ben keeps in touch with most of his old co-workers, but most didn’t bother to have drinks with Ben. There was no doubt in Adam’s mind the two together meant disaster.

Jack pressed a few buttons (Ben was clearly hiding amusement that Jack has no idea what he’s doing) and placed the device next to his ear. After a few minutes, Jack threw the phone into Ben’s direction, who fumbled on the catching part, causing the phone to drop onto the sidewalk. As the phone was still intact, it seems as if Ben decided to forgive Jack, given the smile.

However, stealing Jack’s hat, throwing onto the ground before picking it up, and returning it said otherwise. Adam ended up walking away, deciding he was too old to handle their antics.

 ~~~

Ben Stone’s funeral had more people showing up than expected. Almost everyone who Stone knew was there, alongside strangers that barely knew him. Michael Cutter fell into the latter category, but he still felt the need to give his respect.

When Michael saw Jack McCoy giving the eulogy, he was first confused with some of the audience’s shock. What was shocking about Jack’s story about how he turned to Stone’s help? Well, it might be that it may have never happen. In fact, Michael ended up hearing interesting things about the two, how they drove Adam Schiff insane with entertaining pettiness that extended long after Stone’s resignation.

As Michael and Jack ended up taking a taxi together, Michael took his chance. “I heard some stories about you two when Schiff was in charge. I have to ask, but were you and Stone rivals?”

“How bold of you to assume me and Ben Stone were rivals.”

“So you and Stone were friends with a strange sense of humor?”

“And how bold of you to assume me and Ben Stone were friends as well.”


End file.
